Oude vrienden
by melisse
Summary: Dateert van voor 2006. Een 'missend moment' van na GOF. Perkamentus stuurt Sirius naar Remus Lupos toe


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Harry Potter characters, classes, or anything else related to Rowling's works of wonder and imagination.

* * *

**Oude vrienden**

'_Lie low at Lupin's for a while, I will contact you there.' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ~ J.K. Rowling)_

Een donkere straat, enkel verlicht door het schijnsel van de weinige werkzame straatlampen. Huizen, of misschien is krotten een betere benaming voor enkele van deze woonsten die zo erbarmelijk lijken dat ze zo in elkaar zouden storten als een kaartenhuis. Het is niet eerlijk. Niemand zou zo moeten leven, noch Dreuzels noch tovenaars. Gewoon niemand…

Een variatie van geuren dringen mijn neus binnen; een sterke geur van weggerot voedsel, een relatief zwakke geur van kadavers (ik gok muizen, aangezien ik al enkele katten heb zien rondsluipen) en ergens, maar vaag riek ik de lieflijke aroma's van bloemen en een vrouwenparfum. De man die hier woont heeft duidelijk geen kaas gegeten van composteren. Als hij zijn compostbak zou sluiten, dan zou het pakken minder stinken. Maar wat er ook van aan is, het is in elk geval duidelijk dat Maanling hier niet woont. Nergens kan ik ook maar een spoor van zijn lichaamsgeur opvangen. Arabella heeft me duidelijk niet het juiste adres doorgegeven. Met een zucht kom ik uit mijn schuilplaats met zijn ó zo lieflijke geurtjes en begeef me als Sluipvoet de straat op om de rest van de huizen te onderzoeken, want misschien, heel misschien heb ik me wel vergist. Al snuffelend ga ik langs de overige huizen af. Een grote verscheidenheid van geuren dringen mijn neusgaten binnen en één voor één, met het instinct van een hond, elimineer ik ze tot ik degene vind die ik zoek. Onderweg, langs alle huizen passerend, valt het me pas op hoe verschillend ze eigenlijk wel zijn. De een heeft nog een mooi verzorgd tuintje, terwijl de andere hopeloos overwoekerd is met allerlei onkruid, distels en brandnetels of een stapelplaats van rommel is geworden. Het is duidelijk dat sommige mensen, hoe moeilijk ze het ook niet hebben, toch het beste van hun situatie proberen te maken. Een rosse kater voelt zich blijkbaar bedreigd in zijn territorium en gromt vervaarlijk, maar toch beducht mijn richting uit. Met een uithaal van mijn poot en wat uitbundig geblaf jaag ik hem weg en merk dan op dat ik bij het laatste huis aangekomen en op de brievenbus, in alle glorie, een bordje prijkt met '19'.

_'Nummer 19? Zou het mogelijk zijn dat Arabella haar negen verkeerd heeft geschreven?' _Vraag me in gedachten af. Maar wanneer ik me dichterbij begeef, is de lijfgeur van Maanling overduidelijk aanwezig. Met een honds enthousiasme ren ik naar de voordeur toe, die op een heel klein kiertje open staat. Met mijn snuit duw ik hem verder open en eens ik helemaal binnen ben, duw ik hem dicht. Het nieuws wat ik Maanling te vertellen heb, kan best niet open en bloot te horen zijn door anderen, 'onbevoegden' om het zo te zeggen. Wie weet dat heel toevallig een Dooddoener zou kunnen meeluisteren en dingen te horen zou krijgen die beter geheim zouden blijven. De kans is heel klein, maar toch…

Ergens in het huis hoor ik water lopen en vraag me af of Remus misschien in bad zit. Ik wandel een kamer in waarvan ik vermoed dat het de eetkamer is. Wanneer ik de kamer aanschouw, ben ik even verbaasd hoe mijn 'harige kleine vriend' er toch steeds in slaagt om met weinig en goedkope spulletjes een heel huiselijke sfeer te creëren. Aan de rechtermuur bevindt zich een open haard waar het hout nog nasmeult. Daarvoor heeft hij zetels geplaatst waar, voor het goed oplettend oog, zichtbaar is dat deze duidelijk hun beste tijd gehad hebben, maar heel subtiel gecamoufleerd is door de vele kleurrijke doeken die hij erover gelegd heeft. Op rekken die aan de muur gemonteerd zijn ligt een grote verzameling van boeken en beeldjes en op de eettafel staat een vaas met vers geplukte bloemen. Inwendig glimlach ik; sommige dingen veranderen ook nooit. Vroeger had Maanling ook steeds verse bloemen in zijn huis staan.

Met mijn hondengehoor weet ik dat op dat moment boven de kraan dichtgedraaid wordt en leg me even neer voor het haardvuur. Remus zal dadelijk wel naar beneden komen voor een slaapmutsje,  
Even later hoor ik het geluid van krakende treden en zie ik het gezicht van mijn vriend door de deur verschijnen. Vrolijk kwispelend ren ik naar mijn vriend toe en geef uitbundig likjes op zijn gezicht.

'Hey hey rustig, Sluipvoet,' zegt mijn vriend lachend en krabt met zijn hand even achter mijn oren. 'Zo, wat brengt jou hier?'

Ik transformeer me weer in mijn menselijke gedaante en kijk hem ernstig aan.

'Remus, hou je goed vast, ik moet je iets vertellen…'


End file.
